Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Male On Earth
by elizarocks9902
Summary: During the Chunin Exams Sarutobi accidentally summoned Kami who, upon seeing the carnage caused by man turns everyone female. However something goes wrong and something happens that will change the Naruto world forever! Lemon story with plot! Don't like don't read! DISCLAIMER! THIS GOES FOR ALL MY FICS! ME NO OWN NARUTO! ALMOST ALL UCHIHA MEN ARE SEXY! Also randomness.


**Whats up? Yes I know I should be updating my other fics but this was requested of me by KageYamiNoRyu. Add that to the fact I already wanted to do a fanfic for this of course I was going to do this! Naruto is going to be badass as fuck! I hope that you don't mind Naruto having multiple bloodlines cause he/she's (I said she because of Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan and The Duo of Death where I made Naruto female) going to have a lot in all of my stories!**

**Harem:**

**Do I really need to do this? Everyone in the Naruto world was made around his age and female. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out who all's in his harem! Also Ino is Bipolar. Enjoy!**

_**"REALLY AWESOME JUTSU!"**_

**"Kami/Yami/Shinigami speech"**

**'Kami/Yami/Shinigami speech'**

_**"Demon speech."  
><strong>_

_**'Demon thought' **_

"Human speech."

_'Human thought.'_

**"Inner Banshee (cough cough) I mean Inner Sakura!"**

**Chunin Exams! With Hiruzen Sarutobi**

_**"REAPER DEATH**_** SEAL!"** the old man shouted as his hands stopped flying through hand seals. Suddenly a portal appeared behind him and out came, not who he thought was summoned which was the Shinigami, but Kami, the main Goddess of the Elemental Nations.

Kami looked at all the carnage that surrounded her and sighed. **'It looks like man will never be able to know peace. Looks like I will have to go with Plan B." **She then suddenly waved her hand around in a full circle above her head and suddenly men everywhere in the Elemental Nations was slowly starting to turn into a girl. First they lost their 'male parts' and then they started to grow tits and their asses started to grow more round and full. This happened to everybody, even the females who were already so.

Another thing the new females had in common with the ones who were born that way was they suddenly started to grow lustful of a man. Kami however frowned. **'Oh shit! That's the first time I used that spell and look what happened! Now I have the same side effect** **as the women of this world do! FUCK! I have got to keep at least one male alive so they can help me with this need later!" **She quickly used her all seeing eye to look to see if there was any male left but didn't see any. Just as she finished looking though the last person she had seen was now female Naruto Uzumaki.

**'THAT'S IT! I'LL JUST MAKE ANOTHER MALE! Shit. How should I model the man after? Madara Uchiha? Nah. Maybe a blonde! Minato Namikaze? Nah. To annoying. That boy never shut his son, or is it daughter now, would do.' **With that, Kami snapped her fingers and she read through the file she kept for everything she'd made looking for one specific file. As every now female human in the vicinity looked at the Goddess going through a floating filing cabinet the just watched in shock as she pulled out one specific file yelling. "**AHA! I FOUND THE FUCKER!**" and watched as she flipped through the file like her life depended on it.

"**He'll be very good looking in the future. I made it so his package was only average? Tut, tut, tut. I should scold myself for that. Marries Hinata Hyuga, has a son and a daughter and then becomes Hokage? That's It that's all I gave him? His children aren't even that good looking!" **The beautiful goddess said as she kept flipping through the file, flipping though the pictures and little notes she had made on the boy. She sighed before putting the file back. "He'll definitely do." As Kami snapped her fingers as she thought of the specific traits for the boy. After everything was thought of she snapped her fingers and a boy of 13 started to come in to shape in front of the goddess.

As she looked at the boy, now fully created and looking around, she transformed into a human figure as to look more presentable to the boy. When the light surrounding her faded she had pure white hair with pitch black eyes. Her face looked as if it were porcelain and she wore a white kimono with red swirls and little animals embroidered on the fabric, looking as if the were dancing round and round on the dress. Her small feet were adorned by white silk flats and there was a red silk kunai/shuriken pouch round her right leg.

As Naruto liked at the Kami he just stopped himself from blushing. However, the Kami could not resist as she remembered she had forgotten a very vital thing when she had made Naruto. **'He isn't wearing any fucking clothes!'** she screamed internally as she fought the urge to fly back with a nose bleed before she banished such thoughts from her mind and created the boy clothes. Or at least tried. As Naruto finally pulled himself away from looking at the goddess he realized that he felt more weight on his shoulders than he had before. He looked down to realize that he was only wearing a robe. After all, with such a big erm, _trouser snake _staring back at her it had been the first thing Kami had thought of to cover the boy.

Naruto shook his head before asking quite simply. "What the fuck is going on?" The Kami blushed before starting her explanation.

**20 minute after explaining what happened to all the males and females in the Elemental Nations and why she created him later**

"Ok." Naruto said, having let the info sink in a bit. Kami blinked **"You do know that since your the last male on earth, and the fact that I might have killed off all the sperm in every sperm bank that you'll have to have the job of repopulating the earth?"  
><strong>

He started leaning in towards Kami until he was right in front of her. "Would you please bear my children?" Kami started spluttering about before Naruto started laughing before apologizing. "Sorry. I just always wanted to do that!" Kami blushed before moving her head to the side so that Naruto would not see the red overcoming her face.

Naruto looked at everything and just grinned even more. He then turned back to Kami but before he could begin to talk to her again he was cock blocked by the now female Orochimaru. She ordered the now female Tobirama to make her a ice mirror so she could look at herself and almost dropped the mirror."My tits are huge! FINALLY something good happened to me!" Orochimaru's shocked face suddenly became a smirk.

"Now I can seduce any hot guy or girl that comes my way!" She however was interrupted from her thoughts by Kami. **"Sorry to disappoint you Orochimaru-chan, but Naruto-kun here is the only male left alive." **Orochimaru looked at Naruto in shock before again smirking. "You wouldn't happen to need anybody to repopulate the male race with would you?" Naruto shook his head with a smirk before replying. "Sure. As long as you don't run off on me that would be fine."

He then suddenly appeared behind her and started groping her. However, Kami interrupted by yelling. **"Hiruzen. Hiruzen. Hiruzen. Hiruzennnnn. TELEPORT!"** as soon as she finished the now female Sandaime Hokage suddenly appeared out of no where. The woman stood where she had appeared, not knowing what to do. The two looked at both Kami and Hiruzen in frustration Kami rubbed her head bashfully as Hiruzen looked just as annoyed yelling. "WHAT DID I DO?"

**"Oh Naruto-kun." **being cut off by a glare from Naruto she started over.** "Ok. Naruto-_chan_! You have to go and explain things to Gaara and your female self because, unless my ears deceive me, those 2 are about to kill each other." **Kami said as she smirked at the steaming Naruto. "FINE! I'll go. However, your going to get it tonight Kami!" Naruto said with a huff and undeniable smirk. "As If!" However, this just made Naruto's smirk grow.

"You see Kami, I seem to be developing this radar that picks up these "Stressed Virgin" signals, if you could call them that. Suprisingly enough, you just so happen to be one of the people I feel those signals from. Just know that I will definitely be using that to my advantage!" Kami blushed but again turned her head away, hoping Naruto wouldn't see it. However, Naruto saw it anyways and shook his head before he snapped his fingers and disappeared via Shunshin.

**With Gaara and Naruko**

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A GIRL?! WHY THE FUCK AM I A GIRL?! **WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME?!**" Was what greeted Naruto when he appeared in front of Naruko and Gaara. They looked at him and gained light nose bleeds. Naruto smirked. "You 2 ladies wouldn't happen to be thinking _naughty_ thoughts, now would you?" Naruko eeped and Gaara blushed the color of her hair Naruto started laughing.

"Anyways, I'm here to escort you to a safe place. If you hold my hands we should be there shortly."

**4 Days Later In front of Konoha's Kage Tower**

Tsunade Senju, the new Godaime seeing as the 3rd. retired had gathered everyone in front of the Hokage Tower. Everyone within the village had first hoped that they could find a living man anywhere, even in the other Nations but they couldn't find one. They then turned to their sperm banks but all of the male DNA had been neutralized.

What nobody, even the Godaime knew was that there was a living man who had been having a 4 day orgy with Kami, Orochimaru, Narko and Gaara. Just before Tsunade was about to speak Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd. The females all moved back in shock that he was a male and Tsunade saw him and jumped down in front of him. "You are now to be kept in Konoha so you can repopulate the human race with males!"

Naruto smirked. "So your saying you gave me a legitimate reason to fuck everything human that walks?" Tsunade nodded and his smirk grew larger. "Sweet! Also, sorry to break it to you all, but I've already started doing so. Also, I'll need the location to the Uzumaki Compound. Trust me, I'll need the room!" Naruto said in a happy voice.

Tsunade nodded before rushing up to her office, jumping out of it's window and then handed Naruto an old looking map. "The seal on the gate will require your chakra signature. You may add others chakra signatures as well. However." However, Tsunade was cut off by a resurrected a Kushina Uzumaki yelling. "MY NARU-CHAN!" Within the span of a second, we see Naruto on the ground covered in blood red hair. As the blob lifts up we see the face of Kushina Uzumaki, a woman who, over a decade ago, was known as one of the prettiest women alive. As Naruto stared up at his mother his mother he was to shocked to do anything as he looked at her. However, as soon as he got over the initial feeling his eyes glazed over as he hugged Kushina as tight as he could.

The woman herself couldn't hardly breath, however she soon got over it and started hugging her son back. "Ka-san... YOUR ALIVE AGAIN!" Naruto said as he stood up and started swinging her around in the air. Kushina started laughing before she was set down on the ground by Naruto who had a slight blush on his face. She followed his gaze and realized that her shirt was showing more than she had thought it was and bunched up the fabric up to her neck before huffing and turning away from her son.

Naruto just stood there before hugging her from behind again, snuggling up to her as a child would their mother. This would have continued if it weren't for a female Jiraiya appearing, shouting about how this was so going in his next Icha Icha book. This at once gathered the attention of Kushina, who started chasing hime around Konoha, hair raising up behind her like 9 tails as she threw assortments of Fire Jutsu at the perverted woman.

s Naruto realized the mood that was created by him and his mother reuniting he looked around him and saw the hungry gazes of the women around him and gulped. Suddenly, though not surprisingly, a now female Kakashi yelled. "GET HIM!" Causing every woman in the vicinity to chase after him as he started doing a series of Shunshin. However, It dawned upon him that he wouldn't be getting out of this. Reason being? Let's just say, they didn't call Shisui the Master of Shunshin for nothing. It also didn't help that his female counterpart was just slightly faster with the jutsu. _'SHIT!'_ was the only thought that crossed Naruto's mind as he felt a senbon enter his neck before he blacked out.

**Hey! I hope you liked! This story will be a lemon story with plot! However, I will put in the lemons when this story is finished. Reason? I can't write lemons to save my life. Also, I want to know something. Should I make Naruto revive The Uchiha clan along with the Uzumaki clan? No Senju clan though! I hate every single one of them besides Tsunade and maybe Nawaki. Any suggestions for anything please tell me by PM, review, email me at yugitonii553 yahoo . com OR snapchat me at elizaluvsu123**

**EDIT: HI! I think this is a lot better than what this first chapter was like originally. I wanted to do the second chapter but I wanted to redo this one first. The next chappy shall be up ASAP! Also, as for my updating this is my new method. Whatever hasn't been updated for the longest period of time is what I work on. Once that fanfic is updated I do the next one that hasn't been updated in a while and so on and so forth. This should help keep my update time even out a little.  
><strong>

**Also, If your going to say shit on this story like you going to report this then please at least give a reason why you think it's so bad! This goes for my other fics also! I hate when people comment "This sucks!" "Horrible. I reported this shit." WTSF! At least give a reason why the story "sucks" or just don't review at all.**

**1. The reason Kami gave Naruto the Yin chakra of the Kyubi is because female Naruto has the Yang part of his chakra.**

**Enjoy your life along with other fanfics and keep eatin' triple chocolate brownies!**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
